A new moon
by moonwolf15
Summary: The story of a cat that will change a clan,but what will happen when a evil cat finds her, will he fall in love with her or will he kill her. And if he dose fall in love will he betray her so she has to go back to her clan. I do not own warriors
1. Mother!

**I do not own warriors. Please review if you like this and I will continue to write, I would like if you do, and again if you have a character you want in the story give me a full description in a review thanks**. **The cats Hawkfeather and Raccoontail belong to Hawkfeather 1234 **

A New moon

Realizing ones fate

(Moonkits point, during leaf bear)

I woke up not happy at all and now that my brother is gone its lonely, mother wont let me play with the other kits…its not fair that I'm only 4 moons old and my brother is 6, its not fair. **Sigh** oh well I cant rely change anything but I just wish that is could soon paly with the other kits I cant do anything without getting scolded by Berryfur my mother. I think I will go see Hawkfeather she will know what to do. I looked for her forever. I soon find a brown and jet black

"Oh Hawkfeather can I talk to you?" I ask. "Oh sure Moonkit what's wrong?" she says.

"Well my brother just got named apprentice and I bored and lonely because my mom wont let me play with the other kits, would you play with me?" I pleaded. "I'm sorry Moonkit but I promised to meet Raccoontail in the clearing soon". "Oh its ok never mind". I look down sadly. "Maybe later ok Moonkit". She looked at me with gentle eyes and walked over to the grey and white tom with a tail that reminded me of a raccoon mamma once killed.

I decided to go back to the nursery were mamma pushed me into the far back corner of the den were I was to stay till morning. "Mama why can't I go and play with the other kits". I asked with a slight quiver as if I started to cry. "Because I do not want you to get hurt". "But I wont get hurt mamma" I argued. "I'm sorry but the answer is still no". I sighed and started to drift off into sleep, but right when I was almost asleep a yowl split the air. Mother went outside to see what was going on, and I poked my head out. When I looked out I could see a silver she-cat in the middle of the swarm of cats, that was Ivystar our leader. "My clan I have gotten word that there is a badger in out territory we have to drive it out." She yells so everyone can here her. I bolt under my mother and race to Ivystar, its good that the other cats are not there." Ivystar Ivystar, can I go and help with hunting the badger?" begged. "No little one, but you can stay here and guard the camp." she said, I made a less than pleased face and walked away knowing all to well that they say that to make kits seem there important which they are not important when it comes to defending the camp.

They head off to find the badger and once again I was corralled into the nursery, there I fell asleep.

(Berryfur's prov)

I watched as my daughter flew passed me and near the Ivyclan leader. I tried to stop her but it was to late. When she got back I pushed her back into her nest were she finally fell asleep. I know she dose not like me, I punish her for wanting to play with the other kits. I fell so bad not giving her a true kit hood, but she is a prophesized kit said to be a great leader I don't her hurt. I hope that is true, I think I shall go and see Dreampaw. "Dreampaw may I speak with you". "Sure ma what do you want?" she answered with a question. "Well in two moons your sister will be named apprentice and I want you to show her around with her given mentor ok." "Yes mother". He walked away to the fresh kill pile. "Wait shouldn't you be out with your mentor?" "No she told me to stay I'm not trained to battle such a dangerous animal".

I watched as he left once again to the fresh kill pile and he grabbed a sparrow and headed off to the elders den. Leaf bear is such a hard season so many kits hungry even my own kit cries for food it hurts my heart. I hope when it comes to new leaf that things will be different. "Mamma I'm hungry," she said coming out of the Nursery. "I'm sorry sweetie but there is no food." She yawed and said "Well when I become leader I will change that." I smiled as her newleaf eyes grew heavy again, I curled around her and fall asleep with her.

I was awoken to screaming and the sound of something snarling. I poked my head outside to see the badger attacking Dreampaw. I rushed out to save him. I leaped for the badger and clawed at its face, it screeched in pain. But before I could do any thing else its jaws went around my head. The last thing I saw was darkness and the last thing I heard was Moonkit's screams.

(Moonkit's prov)

I watched in horror as the badger crushed my own mother's skull open. Killing her instantly. Shock took over me and I fell to the ground not moving when the badger grew near. Although I was terrified I did not move but when I did was to look up at a dark brown tail with darker stripes. " are you hurt" Said Raccontail. "No I'm fine but were is Dreampaw". I questioned. "don't worry Hawkfeather is watching over him". Just then the badger lunged for Raccontail and he easily dodged and managed to sink his fangs into the animals hind leg just out of reach from the badgers snapping jaws. Just then a silver she-cat jumped to the rescue and clawed at the face of great beast. It screeched in pain, then the skillful she-cat jumped on its back and bit down hard into its neck, killing it. I crawled over to my mother only to scream in horror at the sight of her crushed skull. Dreampaw ran over to me and carried me away and into the medicine cat's den.

After a few poppy seeds, a good nap I was able to walk outside were I was getting looks of sadness and people whispering to one other were I could not hear. "The poor thing losing her mother at such a young age". Said a cat who I did not yet know. I looked around the camp to see a sulking black and white tom. I went over to him and I was almost like looking a older Dreampaw. He looked at me and his eyes widened "Moonkit do you recognize me?" "You look like Dreampaw but older". "Well I am your father, I saw you when you were first born". We sat in silence for a while till the hunting party came back and every one went to get prey and started the news of the day and that's all I remember because I fell back asleep and my father carried me back to the nursery.


	2. Dog teeth are kinda cute

I do not own warriors or Hawkfeather.

Sorry for the long update.

Aww poor Moonpaw she going to be alone without her brother. D:

Chapter 2

Dogteeth are kind of cute

(Moonkits' pov)

"Moonkit from this day you will be known as Moonpaw". Called Ivystar. "Hawkfeather will you be this young apprentice's mentor" Ivystar looked at Hawkfeather. "Of course Ivystar."

"Hey MoonPAW how is my favorite little sister" said Dreampaw as he ran over to me. "Oh hey big brother h-hey can we go to the sun pit" I pleaded. " Oh why sure sis.

We enter the sun pit a little pit were it is very warm and peace full at sunhigh. "wow Dreampaw this place is so warm" Rolls around in the sun pit. **CRACK.**

Dreampaw and me look in the direction of the noise when all of the sudden a band of rouges attacked. "Moonpaw run. Run now". I tried to run but a tattered grey tom stops me and swipes at me. A single claw contacted with my left eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Moonpaw nooo. You foxdunges you'll pay"

I watched from one eye as Dreampaw chases them away.

I stayed there in pain. Waiting, waiting dreampaw would return. After the moon started to rise I knew he was not coming home.

The night dragged on and on. Without the protection of my brother and the pain in my bleeding eye I was lonely and tired. The moon rose above my head and the barks of foxes rang threw the night I lay there praying to Starclan that he was ok.

"Young kit are you all right" said a calm voice of a she-cat. "I'm waiting for my brother" I called out pitifully. "Well lying there bleeding to death is not a good idea". She mewed with slight laughter. "Who are you?" I questioned. "My name is Wildpaw I'm a medicine cat apprentice". I looked at her shocked as I stared at her clear eyes. "So you noticed I'm blind " she mewed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare". I meowed. "Oh no its ok ". She mewed. "Do you think I will go blind in my eye"? I asked her with a slight quiver in my voice, " No it doesn't feel like it scratched your eye, it might be blurry for a few days." She said while her small paws where on my injured eye. "What clan are you from Wildpaw". I questioned. "I'm from Desertclan a horrible clan the leader Deablostar who is insane she kills for fun".

After a long walk back to my clan Wildpaw left for he clan. "Moonpaw there you are…. what happened to your eye are you alright." Questioned my father. "I'm fine father a medicine cat apprentice helped me back to my clan she was rely nice".

(A few months later)

My eye scared badly leaving a long scar down my face. I was on my first solo patrol near the twoleg place so I have to be very careful. "What do you think you are doing on my territory."? Asked a black tom who had icy blue eyes and a single black paw and…. a collar with dogs teeth. "I am very sorry I didn't mean to intrude". I mew in a soft shy voice turning my scared face away, "Not that I care but what happened to the other side of your face?" he mewed tried to sound uncaring. "I was attacked but a band of cats and I lost my brother that day I don't know were he went". I told him. "I didn't ask for a sob story she-cat…how old are you anyways?" "I'm a year old I've been training for 6 months…well I guess I'll leave your territory." I mewed turning away, " No wait I. I … do you think you could come back tomorrow?" he meowed turning away blushing. "I guess I could". I said walking away. "Scourge". He said when I was a few paw steps away. "What?" I asked. "My name is Scourge, what's yours?" "I'm Moonpaw". I answered. "Oh you're a Clan-cat," he said and he didn't sound to happy. "well I guess I will see you tomorrow" I said turning around yet again. I looked back to see him still there looking at me. I step threw the clan looking around but the sent of Scourge never left my senses.

(Scourge's POV)

That she-cat what is with her why dose she make me feel like this I feel so weird. "Scourge are you alright I smell a clan cat." Said Bone. "I'm fine bone now leave," I yelled at him.


End file.
